chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Suzi Landenwitz
Suzi Landenwitz is Chuy's former owner and one of Solita's enemies. Biography In Chapter 3,Suzi ends up cheating on him and sented to Nightmare Hills,But, when Chuy finds out that Suzi cheated,Suzi taunting Chuy some more claiming that Nudillos has probably waited until the last minute to win the bet as usual. Which Suzi bet Maria will be Rici's slave for life; and even Nudillos feels sorry for Chuy. Chuy is brimming with hope that Nudillos will do it right this time which Suzi mocks again.So Suzi leaves and Nudillos gets a idea as Nudillos proclaims that he made the perfect wager for him.Later,Chuy looks nervous. He is also wearing purple gloves. Chuy goes over and Nudillos and Solita assures him that things will be all right. Chuy then yells at Nudillos to get a tuxedo and Nudillos waves it off. So Nudillos goes over to a table which has a ripped suit and sewing needle. So Nudllios sews a suit and then redecorate it with skulls and jumps into a mexican zoot suit and put on a pork pie hat.So Nudillos offers Chuy his hand and Chuyis frightened that he'll fail for sure. Nudillos assures him that he won't and it's time to be weird. So the curtain opens and out comes Nudillos and Chuy hand in hand as Suzi has the Gruffi pose on and mocks this.So Chuy does his pose and then motions to Nudillos to do the same.Nudillos is confused about the entrance so he does some 1930s style walk and kneels down and does the pachuco's pose which impresses the judge and Solita. Suzi is shocked.So they hold hands and we dance as Chuy tells Nudillos to sing the song. Allegedly. Nudillos stammers like an idiot as Chuy scolds him for forgetting the words. Nudillos claims that he knows them and thanks Perro. Somehow Perro singing this song is a lot more amusing than Nudillos trying to sing it.Suzi smells failure in her voice as Nudillos sings the song in the most contrived manner known to mankind and bad ghost who have no sense of taste nor talent. Nudillos then somehow sings better and Suzi is peeved off now as she storms off and the judge is so dense that she doesn't hear her nor see her. So Suzi goes backstage and undoes a rope leading to a background scene.Nudillos notices this right away and dodges it keeping Chuy away. Chuy is not liking this; but Nudillos assures him that everything is all right and we keep dancing as Nudillos and Chuy's singing are dead on now. So Suzi continues to untie ropes to scene props and they keep dodging them. Then she splatters cans of paint onto the stage; but they dodging them. Another stage background prop is lowered and Nudillos and Chuy end up in between the window section as Suzi rips her own hair and hat out.When she goes insane with rage Suzi then notices him one saving grace as there is a rope leading to the ceiling chandelier. So Suzi shakes complete with Hanna Barbara teeth chattering sound effects as they continue to dance and Suzi has that evil look on her face as she unties the rope and lets the chandelier go And Nudillos dodges it easily as the chandelier springboards them into the air and they land perfectly in the center of the stage and they finish the song.The judge calls this the most unbelievable display she has ever seen and Chuy sulks in defeat; but the judge calls this amazing and points out that he didn't cave when the world collapsed around them.Suzi is now completely peeved off as they show Chuy's jack hammered picture on the screen and he's missing his eyebrows.Suzi storms in and blows off Chuy because he was supposed to lose his temper and fail. The judge notices it right away and Suzi is dismissed from the Wager club for turning against everything they stand for. UH OH! Suzi throws a tantrum and does the puppy dog face as she stamps her feet and a board with a bucket of purple paint flies into the air and lands right on her head. Solita and Perro got their jaws dropped and Suzi storms off stage left. Apperance Suzi has brown hair with a pink newsboy hat, and frequently wearing a pink shirt that shows her belly,blue skirt and pink flats. Personality In Chapter 3, Suzi is shown to be very selfish, spoiled and manipulative, much like her mother. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Solita/Characters